Painfully Cold Teeth
by fantastictheshark
Summary: This is a fluffy fic as in not really lemons there might be language, I dunno yet. It's RotG, pairing is ToothxJack, an obviously obvious pairing, they're pretty much swooning over each other in the actual movie, but this will hopefully be a slightly...interesting plot? A twist, as you can see with the tragedy category. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a ROtG fan-fiction with Jack Frost and Tooth Fairy…a year after Jack becoming a guardian and the baby teeth are still probably swooning but Jack actually takes a break some snow for a bit to see that Tooth likes him and all that cheesy, fluffy stuff.**

**This is my first fic, so let me just go through some things. Yes, I am a grammar Nazi. No, that doesn't make me immune to typos. Yes, I am 13. And blah blah blah, constructive criticism is welcome; just don't be harsh on my little virgin ears. And don't your worry your little hearts, this isn't too lemony, I mean it's DreamWorks and DreamWorks is crazy, but lemons is…well…it's preference. It's more of the fluffy romance that we all could see sparking between Jack and Tooth. Nothing too creative. I'll refer to all of you as guppies because you are my guppies that follow me and review my work – but don't be rude because I am a shark and yes I will bite. (not really). **

"Could you stop – ow! – stop jingling! Hey! Watch it!" Jack's bright, airy voice had gotten a tad bitter as the pointy-headed elves scurried around him, jumping over him and ruffling his hair, wrapping him up in Christmas lights and worshipping him. The fairy lights flicked on, momentarily blinding the frosty-haired guardian, while the elves skipped in a circle around the colorfully glowing mess. He struggled to reach his staff, which almost slipped out of his grip, but he rolled it down his arm and tapped it gently. "You have a warning," Jack said calmly, extinguishing the Christmas lights, batting away jingle bells and wires. With tiny, excited squeals and giggles, the elves pranced around, pulling off the lights and unwinding the jingle bells tangled in the wiring. Stretching out his arms, Jack drifted up to stand on both feet, smoothing his hair out. "I've been a guardian for a year, you guys, and I know when you see me you think snow and Christmas, but calm down, okay?" With a shake of his head, Jack walked off, or more hopped, floating up and down with just a click of his staff.

Basically the only reason Jack hadn't gotten his own home was because Santa's suited him just fine. It was up north and at freezing temperatures all year round. There were traces of every guardian here, obviously Santa's the most, with his elves and yetis and brilliant toys, but Jack's frozen touch to doorknobs and chairs for a laugh. Tooth had left some baby teeth behind, which you would occasionally see zip nervously by, coming back with small pouches of teeth, drifting in and out of Santa's base for a visit. Santa was given a sack of Sandy's dream sound to put the hyperactive elves to sleep, or to entertain himself with the wonderful dreams they brought. Bunnymund and his eggs painted beautiful murals on the domed ceiling above the globe, and there were only flowers in the North Pole because of Bunny's tunnels.

Walking towards the room called his, Jack only gave a glance to several baby teeth, flying spastically with their heavy teeth, and as he passed a few of their wings went out and they plummeted down, their tiny hands over their hearts. All it took was a wave and a snow-fresh smile to send the rest into high-pitched squeals and chirps, all swarming around his head. Jack politely swatted them away.

Jack gently closed the door to his room, careful not to pinch any of the little ones as they came after him like iridescent flurries of feathers and rapidly beating wings. One, however, made its way in, and perched on Jack's finger, which he instinctively held out, even if he was bothered by them. They reminded him of Tooth, whom he hadn't seen in awhile. She was too busy to visit – she always was. So many kids lost teeth daily. Even though Tooth wasn't on the field much, she spent most of her time sorting and ordering, and nonetheless was very busy. Jack had been too distracted, and was intent on writing to her today. A baby tooth that Jack had dubbed Incisor, he knew because it had a minty tint to its feathers, and always stuck around, hovered over his shoulder. "I'm writing to Tooth, now shoo, go play with your friends," Jack muttered absently, shooing Incisor away. The little hummingbird squeaked and jerked backwards, looping upside down, and dropping on Jack's bedpost. It couldn't use its legs, but it could however land.

After writing another lame letter, Jack crumpled it and tossed it out, then rested his head in his hands. "I can't send any of these…she won't have time…I just have to wait, then." Incisor buzzed over, making the light sound by the snowy-haired boy's ear. "Incisor, do you want to go home to Tooth? Lead her here, maybe?" The mini-bird glanced at him in confusion, then nodded his stout little head, looping a loop and darting out the open window, stumbling in the air a bit. "Bye, Incisor…"

**Well um, that's it for now! I'll probably continue with or without reviews, I know it was short and really boring but it's just the start so you know if you want to keep reading! I love you my guppies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**My second chapter, if you don't ship Jackiana then don't read it, I wouldn't want to upset your virgin ears. This chapter kind of time skips but…we need a little more action, so I just skipped to winter. Enjoy, guppies!**

Panting. Pressure. Hot. Sweating. Sweating? Glimmering feathers blinked like fairy lights in his eyes, and those eyes… those reflective, violet eyes, reflecting Jack's blue, loving eyes. Tooth's tail feathers tickled his exposed legs, her feathered chest against his… her tiny feet skidding on the bed to keep her place, her silken hands stroking his shoulders…

And then he woke up. Tooth was standing, or more hovering, over home, but not at all like in the dream. She looked worried, and held a washcloth in her hand that was dripping ice water. Santa was at the foot of the bed, his meaty arms crossed. "Is his eyes open? Jack? You wake?"

"Unf…yeah…I…" Jack began to speak, but was too tired and felt sick. "I don't know what happened…how'd I get in bed?"

"Shh, shh, it's alright now, Jack. Incisor got me at my palace and when we got here you were just lying in your chair on the ground, so we put you in bed," Tooth began, biting her nails. "But I covered you up and…oh, Jack I'm so sorry! I didn't think it would hurt you!" Tooth swept up into the air and hovered over Jack's body, lifting him up in a hug, then set him down in a sitting position, ruffling his hair.

North tapped his snow boots, his thick eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Honest mistake. But Jack, I have question. What did happened?" A little pointy-headed elf scurried in, handing Santa a gingerbread cookie. He chewed expectantly while watching Jack.

"Beats me," Jack whispered. He was just glad Tooth had come. Really really glad. He glanced up at Tooth, then gazed up at the frozen dome ceiling in his bedroom, and the pale light filtering in, the glittering, snowy window-frame. "Um, Tooth, uh, why I called you here," he began, giving North a look.

With a curt nod and understanding wink, Santa left the room, gently closing the door behind, making sure the little elf was out as well.

"What is it, Jack? Oh, I was so worried something was wrong, I thought Incisor had just gotten me, but you sent for me before you got knocked out, obviously, is everything okay?" Tooth swooned, clasping her hands under her chin, batting her long eyelashes and biting her lower lip coyly.

"I actually…I don't really know myself, Toothiana," Jack murmured, and Tooth put a hand to her heart as he called her by her full name, her eyes soft and caring. "I guess I just missed your company…"

It was obvious Tooth was disappointed. She of course had hoped Jack would say something a little more intimate, but she was still thoroughly excited about this. "Really? You missed me? ME?!" Jack nodded, chuckling softly and motioning for her to sit on the bed beside him.

"What's new, Tooth?" he whispered, gazing into those silky velvet eyes, noticing how petite her little hands were, so gentle, and the pointed feet with the luxurious feathers.

"You won't believe it! Sophie lost both front teeth just last night! We went to collect them! I checked on Jamie, and he was sleeping like a brick, no teeth though. Oh, and um, Cupcake lost one of her canines three nights ago," Toothiana rambled, clapping her hands quietly with each bit of news.

"That's great…I haven't seen Jamie in awhile. Nor you, which is again why I called you here. I really have no better reason, and I realize I shouldn't have called you from your work, but…" Jack slid closer, as did Tooth, and she rested her head on top of his, as she was taller. "I really like you."

It was too fast. They both knew it. It was expected, sure, but it was still out of the blue. But it was right, so they kissed. Long and passionate, their hands gently caressing each others' faces, the whole kiss was gentle, caring and loving.

Tooth moved for a few months. She trusted the fairies to run her palace. Christmas was on its way, and she went out on the field with Jack. Holding hands as they drifted on the chilly breeze, they created slippery sledding hills and icy sidewalks. Behind a closed bathroom facility in the park, they often shared a quick kiss or words of love, Incisor snuggled in Jack's sweater pocket, giggling as Tooth and Jack blushed at each other every time they met.

The neighborhood kids had come out to play. Sophie and Jamie were at home, getting ready to drive to the park. Jack and Tooth were unaware, Tooth watching in awe as Jack created slippery paths and threw snowballs at the children from the tree-tops, the two perched together and laughing as the kids playfully turned on each other.

The sun began to set, and the children went in. The streetlights flicked on, traffic slowed. The park was deserted, all but Jack and Tooth, swinging their legs off a thick tree branch, heads resting on each other. Turning towards one another rather often, they would nuzzle noses or kiss, always holding hands and whispering about experiences and how much they loved each other. It was odd to Jack, how fast it all went by, but he was sure he loved Tooth. He had never loved, and he didn't know what it was exactly, but decided this was it.

At midnight, the two guardians flew towards a department store, darting through an unbelieving security guard, laughing loudly and carefree. They pushed the doors open behind the guard's back, and he didn't notice. For awhile the two played around, circling each other and having a good time. They smelled all the candles, battled each other with plastic spoons, hid in clothing racks, and acted like kids. Jack and Toothiana drifted up the escalator, into the darkened second floor. Tooth was carrying an armful of candles, which she gently placed on the foot of a bed.

They were in the mattress department.

**Oh my! A lemony cliffhanger! Don't worry, it'll be more sour lime…I dunno yet. We will see, my guppies. I'm leaving for spring break tomorrow afternoon so I might not update for awhile. Even more of a cliffhanger! By bye guppies!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Scritch. _Eucalyptus. _Scritch. _Lavender. _Scritch. _Ocean breeze. _Scritch. _Cinnamon.

Jack propped himself up on his elbows. "Just four?" he said quietly, tiredly. It was dim, the candlelight wavering in the absolute darkness of the department store.

Tooth patted Jack's hair, leaning on the edge of the bed as Jack lay down. "I like those scents," she said, backing away, hovering a ways, petting some fluffy bath towels and stopping to drum her fingers on the box of a cooking pot, staring across the aisle at her white-haired friend. "Hold on." Tooth fluttered down into the darkness. A soft crash and an "I'm okay!" followed. Tooth returned with a lamp and some extension cords ten minutes later, finding an outlet near a help desk. A night stand near the bed was cleared of its price tag to make room for the softly-glowing lamp.

"No," Jack whispered abruptly, sitting up completely now.

"What?" Tooth murmured, the concern in her voice prominent as she stroked his cheek with one feathered hand. "Is something wrong?" The tooth fairy vaguely remembered something else important, but…it didn't seem too important now.

Jack shook his head. "No…sorry, I…never mind. Night security is all. Obviously they can't see us, but the candles…"

Tooth gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. "You think they check up here? I guess, obviously they do, but…it's okay. If they investigate…come on, stop worrying, just…I've been waiting."

"Me too. I'm sorry," Jack said, his white hair a bit yellowish in the light of the lamp and candle, his cheeks cold and rosy. "I'm always cold. You've gotten used to it by now, but, fair warning."

In the candle-light, Tooth's green, purple and blue feathers glimmered, a soft buzz from her wings blurring with color, almost invisible. Her pearly white teeth gave off almost a cartoon shine. Tooth knew the buzz of her wings soothed Jack, so even as she lowered herself onto the foot of the bed; she kept them going, flying downward. She crawled up the bed, Jack lying before her. Tooth lowered herself, and they kissed passionately, their hands searching each other's faces.

They both knew they forgot something important. Why could _neither _of them remember?


End file.
